


Keeping up Appearances

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Voyeur's Web, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: Two scenes during The Voyeurs Web to clear the air between our boys. Beginning of the Frame Up arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping up Appearances

Title: Keeping up Appearances  
Series: Home  
Author: [info]triskellion  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 743  
Spoilers: The Voyeurs Web  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: Two scenes during The Voyeurs Web to clear the air between our boys. Beginning of the Frame Up arc.

 

“Monica?” Gibbs asked darkly as soon as he had Tony alone in the elevator. Frustrated as he was, he almost forgot to flip the emergency stop switch.

“You've been waiting all day to ask that, haven't you?” Tony asked, laughing lightly.

Gibbs replied with a stone faced glare and a subtle growl that a human might not hear but a shifter couldn't miss.

Tony took half a step back and hunched his shoulders slightly. “Just a joke to tweak Ziva,” he insisted. “If nothing is to change at work, I can't just stop talking about girls.”

Gibbs huffed and cocked an eyebrow at Tony before relaxing. “All right. But if it's all a joke, what are you going to do with that dinner reservation?”

Tony smiled broadly, leaning in towards his mate. “Wanna go to dinner Friday?” he asked sweetly.

“Perhaps ... if circumstances permit,” Gibbs said. His tone and face were blank, but his eyes were twinkling with the delight of having been asked.

Tony shrugged. “If not, I can always see if I can look pathetic enough to get Ziva to go with me,” he said teasingly.

“Be careful with her,” Gibbs warned, visibly curbing his jealousy.

“Just testing the waters, boss,” Tony assured him, gripping his shoulder tightly. “Some time together out of the office might help me get a better bead on her, before probie tells my every secret.”

“As long as that's all it is,” Gibbs agreed, a slight curl to his lips as he ended the conversation by hitting the emergency stop switch.

~o0o~

“Sorry dinner fell through,” Tony said as soon as he closed his door behind him. He'd smelt Gibbs from the far end of the hall, so it was no surprise to find the older man sitting on his couch.

“You have fun with Ziva?” Gibbs asked, sounding impressed.

“I think I got at least as much out of her as she did out of me,” Tony said, shrugging off his jacket before collapsing onto the couch next to Gibbs. “And I threw in a few lines about McGee to make up for some of the doozies he's been letting slip.”

“If you didn't talk so much, he wouldn't have so much to share,” Gibbs pointed out, slinging an arm around Tony's shoulders.

“If I didn't talk so much, I wouldn't be me,” Tony countered, snuggling up to Gibbs' side and resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

Gibbs snorted and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head.

“You looked pretty cozy leaving with the Director,” Tony said. It was a pointed dig that he probably should avoid, but he couldn't deny the jealous feeling that shot through him every time he saw them too close. Gibbs sighed and tapped Tony lightly across the back of his head. “Sorry, boss. It's just ...”

“You're the one with the La Perla bag,” Gibbs interrupted gruffly.

“It's a joke gift, for a frat brother. His wife will love it,” Tony grumbled even as he wiggled his arm in between Gibbs and the couch to curl it around the older man.

“You were late picking up a joke gift for a frat brother?” Gibbs said, his disdain clear.

“Hasn't been a lot of other time free,” Tony groused. “Meant to go last night, but ...”

Gibbs humphed but let the topic go.

“You have dinner?” Tony asked softly after sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Jen insisted on taking me out,” Gibbs admitted. A soft growl built in Tony's throat, but Gibbs cut it off with another smack to the back of his head. “We kept it professional,” he insisted. “And it gave me a chance to glare at her some more about Abby's assistant.”

“She really assigned Abby an assistant?” Tony asked, pulling slightly back so he could see Gibbs' face. “Is Abby all right?”

“For now,” Gibbs said, looking over at Tony with concerned eyes. “But I need you to help her hold it together. Jen is insisting on a full month trial period.”

Tony groaned. “Abby's going to be hell.”

“Just be there for her,” Gibbs requested. “She adores you. That will help more than anything.” Tony grumped again, and Gibbs countered by leaning in for a firm kiss. “Can I make it worth your while?” he whispered teasingly, his lips only millimeters from Tony's.

“Why don't you try, and I'll let you know,” Tony suggested, surging forward for another kiss.


End file.
